Let The Flames Begin
by VisualZero
Summary: AU Highschool A lot of drama - Kyoya's failing everything except attracting attention, pressure forces Julian to betray his best friend, Yuu feels like Tsubasa is deserting him, Tsubasa can't bear Madoka would never think of looking his way, drunk nights leave DaXiang and Chao with massive problems and Zeo, Toby and Masamune's friendship is about to be broken apart...


**This is set an alternative univere where all the characters attend the same highschool. Some characters will have a bigger focus than others but everyone should make an appearance sooner or later. This is going to be OTT dramatic and full of crazy shit yo**

**Bear with me on the humour level - I'll try to keep it as high as possible without it interfering too much with the story.**

**DaXiang, ChaoXin, Tsubasa, Klaus, Julian, Sophie, Wales, Argo and Jack are all Juniors.**

**Ryuga, Tetsuya, Tobio, Reiji, Demure and Ian are all Sophomores.**

**Gingka, Madoka, Masamune, Hikaru, Kyoya, Mei, Hyoma, Teru, Benkei, Nile, Aleksi, Lera, Toby, Zeo, Damian, Sora, and nearly everyone else are all Freshmen.**

**Yuu, Enzo, Chi Yun and Kenta are all in middle school.**

Full Summary:

Kyoya couldn't care less about his abysmal grades - instead he's trying to overcome these strange new thoughts he's been having regarding the exotic Egyptian Nile and the angelic ballerina Teru...

Julian's under severe pressure trying to keep his perfect grade point average, as well as his training to become the future head of his father's company. He's exhausted - all he wants is a moment of peace, but forcing Sophie to cheat on his best friend Wales with him only makes things more complicated...

DaXiang's spent his whole life coming first place in everything. Academically and physically he's always been a champion. But recently ChaoXin has been pestering him to let go and have some fun. Da Xiang senses trouble lurking on the horizon if he keeps neglecting study like this...

ChaoXin, in the meantime, is the resident ladies man of the school and has a different girlfriend every day of the week. What happens when a drunken night leads to the most amazing kiss he's ever had in his life - with Tsubasa of all people!

Yuu feels like Tsubasa is drifting further and further apart. He knows there's a massive age difference but Tsubasa promised him they'd always be friends. It doesn't help his feelings are getting stronger and stronger for the young man...

Madoka's been crushing on Aleksi for a long time, as has Lera. But is he even interested in either of them? And when will Madoka realize it's Tsubasa who has been there for her all along...?

Zeo, Toby and Masamune are closer than brothers. Toby especially, has no problem being overly friendly with either of them. But when Zeo interprates his actions as something more, will love blossom? And where will that leave Masamune?

* * *

_'If thou speak'st false, upon the next tree shalt thou hang alive.' **Macbeth, William Shakespeare**_

_'The one thing that doesn't abide by majority rule is a person's conscience.' **Atticus Finch, To Kill A Mockingbird**_

_'Noot Noot.'_ **Pingu**

Chapter One: Unravelling Threads

'Okay man, so this is how it's gonna go down...'

Da Xiang exhaled loudly as his alleged best friend, Chao Xin, threw back his head to elaborate on that evening's plans. Why did he agree to go along with him? Surely he knew better by now? Apparently not, Da Xiang mentally castrated himself.

'We're gonna get there, we're gonna get something to drink, we're gonna protest a little, we're gonna get a lot more to drink and then we are going to parTAY! And then we're gonna come back and be all - you weren't there man, you don't know!' Chao grinned, his handsome face lighting up.

'Chao, what are we even protesting about?'

'Who cares, man? All I know is I got a Facebook invite to come into town because some major shit's about to happen and I want front row seats!'

So they were about to get illegally drunk in order to attend what could easily result in a crazy riot. Fantastic. Da Xiang was glad he brought his pepper spray.

'I don't really want to be hungover on my first day as a Junior.' DaXiang frowned.

'You are such a dry shit, man! You NEED to loosen up! From now on, you are coming out with me every single weekend!' Chao grabbed his arm as the train came to a stop. 'Now shut up and follow me. You look older so you're going to buy the drink.'

Wihtin seconds, Chao was surrounded by a scrum of teenagers, all talking and laughing loudly. 'Hey guys! The party man is here!'

'This can't end well...' DaXiang sighed, bracing himself for a terrible night...

* * *

'Yuu, are you sure you're okay with us going out tonight? School starts tomorrow?'

'Mom, I told you I'm fine.' Yuu answered, not looking up from the computer. His Mom gave him a peck on the cheek and left, leaving him to seethe silently while pouring over Tsubasa's Facebook page.

'You promised, Tsubasa, you promised me...' Yuu growled, growing more irate as he scrolled through comments from random guys and girls who seemed very familiar with HIS Tsubasa.

HIS Tsubasa who had PROMISED to spend an evening with him for the first time in WEEKS but who had instead, according to his status, 'Gone out to get good and drunk to survive the first day back at hell.'

'I wont forget this Tsubasa...' Yuu fumed, making plans to either kill him or never speak to him again...

* * *

'Okay, I got the popcorn - JESUS TOBY, GET OFF OF ZEO!'

'Calm down, Masamune.' Zeo smirked, as Toby slid off of him.

'Yeah, we're just cuddling.' Toby blew his choppy fringe out of his eyes and scrambled into sitting position.

'He's just jello, Toby.' Zeo laughed.

'I am not! Don't even think about touching me!' Masamune protested as Toby tried to pull him down onto the floor, knocking the bowl of popcorn out of his hands.

'Woohoo. Live action porn movie.' Zeo sat back and began munching on the popcorn than had landed on the floor as the two boys rolled around.

'Get off me! This is rape!' Masamune was half laughing at this point.

'Oh please, you're enjoying it!' Toby smirked, pinning him to the ground and sitting on top of him. 'Now, say you're my bitch.'

'Never!'

'Y'know Toby, Masamune's Mom's gonna kill you if she walks in.' Zeo said, reaching for the remote to change the channel. Toby gave Masamune a swift kiss and stood up.

'Bathroom.' He excused himself.

'I bet he's off to wank,' Zeo laughed. 'You got him good and hot.'

Masamune pulled himself up, face flushed red.

'He is such a weirdo...' He mumbled, sitting beside Zeo.

'He's just affectionate!...Very affectionate!' Zo looked seriously at his friend. 'Are you okay?'

Masamune sighed and kicked off his shoes. 'It's just... it's a little weid, y'know? i mean, it was okay when we were younger but... we start highschool tomorrow and Toby still wants hugs every five minutes! Don't you think that's strange?'

Zeo looked at the floor, frowning.

'I never really thought about it.'

_Liar. You're such a liar._

Not a second ticked by when Zeo wasn't wondering about Toby, his best friend. That was just the way he was - a touchyfeely sort of guy... or was there more to it than that? Not that Zeo would mind. He'd love Toby no matter what... But as they grew older... it was as if he was almost teasing him...

Zeo tried to shake these thoughts out of his head as Toby reentered the room and settled himself between Zeo's legs.

'If you're still jello, Masamune, there's plenty of room.' Toby said suggestively, patting his lap.

'Piss off.' Masamune said good-naturedly.

Zeo could barely concentrate on the movie. Toby may have been overly affectionate but only recently was he going this far. Zeo felt the warm weight of his little body pressed against his chest, quivering slightly whenever Zeo made any movement. He couldn't even lean forward without brushing Toby's soft, white hair with his chin. He gave in to himself and breathed in deeply, inhaling the smell of Toby's cologne...

Was it just him or was Toby leaning further back on purpose?

Only one thing was certain - Masamune didn't even notice his two best friends grow quieter and quieter as their minds whirled with thoughts...

* * *

Ten seconds. DaXiang had turned away for ten seconds and boom. ChaoXin had vanished off the face of the earth. So now he was alone in an unfamiliar nightclub surrounded by drunk lunatics who were probably stoned.

'Hey! It's Chao's friend!' DaXiang looked up to meet the owner of this voice - it was one of the guys from Chao's group. DaXiang didn't know his name nor did he care.

Suddenly, DXiang found himself in a headlock and thrown against the wall while a large crowd encircled him.

* * *

'Chao says you've got a permanent stick up your ass! Well, let's take care of that!' Somebodyyelled, and DaXiang found himself blacking out.

Chao pulled away from the nameless girl he'd been making out with to glance around for DaXiang. Shit. He couldn't see him anymore.

'Come back, baby!' The girl pressed herself against him, kissing his neck. He pushed her away and tried looking for his friend, wasting a whole five minutes.

'Oh well, he's a big boy. He can look after himself. Now to look after myself...' He surveyed the room for a suitable candidate and saw what he thought was a hot girl from behind, all long silky hair and a tight ass. Chao grinned and sidled over to her, taking her cheek in his hand and pressing her lips against his.

* * *

DaXiang awoke in the same corner he'd been knocked out in, only this time no one was paying him any attention. He struggled to himself to his feet and stumbled into the restrooms, which were just as disgusting as he had expected.

He splashed some water in his face then looked in the mirror and moaned loudly.

'PEEDO' was emblazoned on his forehead in Sharpie.

'What the FUCK? How is this funny?' DaXiang groaned, attempting to rub it off. It wouldn't come off. Furious, DaXiang stormed back into the club to find the idiots who'd done this to him. He was met with a chorus of jeers and boos.

'What the fuck is wrong with you?' DaXiang yelled over the music.

'Get away from me, paedo!' Somebody laughed, continuing to dance. DaXiang let out a roar and dragged him aside.

'It won't fucking come off! And you didn't even spell it right!'

'You'd know, wouldn't you?' He laughed.

'THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!' DaXiang was going to KILL Chao Xin.

* * *

Chao Xin was busy with his tongue halfway down the throat of yet another girl. Although she wasnt just any girl; she just may have been the best kisser he'd ever met in his life.

Her lips were soft, yet firm... It had only taken her seconds to comply and kiss him back, slowly but intensely, verying pressure from time to time... and when it was time to amp things up a notch, she really knew exactly what to do...

He kissed her more voraciously, biting her lip and she let out a moan... Wait... that didn't sound very feminine... Chao reluctantly tried to end the kiss and pull away from his mystery girl.

He honestly could have been knocked over with a feather.

His mystery girl was none other than... Tsubasa!

* * *

'Hurry up, Zeo! I can't hol this door for much longer!' Toby laughed, back gainst the door as Masamune tried his best to force it open.

'I dunno, Toby, I think this crosses a line...' Zeo shrugged, his zipper half undone.

'Just do it! Come on, it'll be really funny, I swear! It's not like you're going to be completely naked!' Toby reassured him.

'I guess...' Zeo relented, pulling his pants down all the way and kicking them off. Hands on hips, he stood there clad in nothing but boxer shorts ready toface Masamune with a massive grin.

'Open the freaking door!' Masamune stumbled into the room, only to come face to face with a half naked Zeo.

'ZEO WHAT THE HELL?'

'COME AT ME BRO!'

Toby was nearly on the floor he was laughing so hard.

'I don't think we're going to be invited back any time soon...!'

* * *

**I'll try to keep the chapters short.**

**Well, what do do think? Is anyone even kind of intruiged?**


End file.
